When lacing footwear or other articles with lace, where it is imperative that the ends of the lace are equidistant, it is important to locate the center point. This is especially true when lacing long tongued and high top footwear, where the lace is threaded through a large number of eyelets. In these cases in particular, if the center pint of the lace is unknown or moves, or is otherwise lost during the lacing of the footwear the lace must be rethreaded with time and energy lost to the effort. Further, a mis-lacing can cause snagging or unwanted unraveling of the tied lace, which hampers the ability to retain the footwear on the foot of the user. Therefore, there exists a need to provide a lace with some manner of indicator of its center point that is easily visible to the user before the footwear is laced.